Wolf love
by XxXGreeneyesxXx
Summary: At First Beach a wolf fell in love with Bella. Just Bella never knew. So now after Edward and the Cullen's leaving will Bella return his love? Guess you'll have to read and find out!
1. Prologe

**_Ok everyone I'm having a major brain freeze so I started a new story. It's a whole lot different from my others but I hope you like it. After this Prologe I'm going to put up the first chapter if I get 4 or more reviews. By the way I don't own anything. Thanks!XxXGreeneyesxXx_**

I tried to ignore the pull on my heart as I watched Jacob and her walk towards the beach. It that second that our eyes connected I knew that was forever linked with this klutzy human girl.

Sam walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder shaking his head. "Just wait brother. Your time will come." He promised before walking towards Emily. He pulled her on to his lap. And I could hear her happy laugh all the way over here. I wish I could have that with the beautiful girl with Jacob. I never wanted to see her in pain. But in a few months I would see her worse than anyone ever could.


	2. Mrs C

Bella sighed as she carried the garment bag into the hospital. Charlie had seen the slight improvement from Bella since she started hanging out with Jacob so she signed her up to help be Mrs. Claus at the hospital. And since it was Christmas and it would be helping out children she couldn't say no.

But truth be told though she wouldn't tell Charlie this but she was doing better. She felt better around him, a little more whole.

"Hello Bella. You can get dressed in the locker room over there." The nurse said pointing to the steel door on the left side of the hallway. "They'll be starting soon."

"Thanks." She left to go get dressed. She did so quickly putting on the mask and the glasses, and who could forget the lovely dress she had to wear.

She put on the apron and tied it before walking out. She saw a chair set up for Santa and she saw a man in a suite walking towards it.

She also walked towards it and quickly kids lined up to get a moment with Santa.

Hours later Bella felt a little girl tug on her skirt. "Hi little girl. Do you need something?"

"Can you be my friend?" Santa looked over she was the last child there and stared at the two of them. "That's what I want for Christmas this year." She whispered. "I don't have a mommy or a daddy anymore. And no one here wants to be my friend."

Bella's eyes tiered she had her own problems but at least she knew she had her parents and Jake. Bella lifted her up in her arms.

"I think Santa's going to bring you a special friend. And you know what she'll come everyday to see you. Her name's Bella ok. I can go get her if you'd like?" She nodded her head franticly. "But I won't come back because I've got to help the elves ok?" She nodded again. "But first what's your name."

"Mary." She said, Bella nodded putting Mary in Santa's lap before running off.

Bella quickly changed and ran over fake searching for Mary. "Mary is there a Mary here?"

"I'm Mary!" She yelled excited, "Are you Bella?"

"I am Sweetie. And if you could would you be my new best friend? I really need one."

"YEAH please!" Mary ran and jumped into Bella's arms. She softly cried into her shoulder.

"Bella Mary needs her rest." She opened her arms for the little girl.

"NO! Bella! Don't leave!" Mary cried looking at her, tears running down her face.

"I'll be back tomorrow. I promise." Bella kissed little Mary's head.

Santa and Bella were walking towards the locker rooms. "That was really nice of you." He said, "Would you mind if I take you out for coffee in the caf? My treat?"

"Sure I could use it." Bella walked into her locker room and grabbed her stuff. After a few minutes a tall tan guy walked out. Bella's jaw opened. She wanted to be near him…no she needed to be next to him. She needed to hold him.

"I'm Paul Matson." He put out his hand.

"Bella Swan." They walked to the cafeteria. "I've seen you before…" She tried to think, "That night at First Beach you hung out with Sam Uley right?"

"Wow good memory." Of course Paul couldn't forget her. "Didn't think you would remember me."

"I remember what I want." Bella said blushing, a rare thing for her since they left.

"So that girl was pretty cute huh?" Bella nodded thinking about the tiny brown hair, grey eyed girl. "She looks like you. Just so you know. When you were holding her almost like mother and daughter or sisters."

Bella stared shocked at him, had Mary and she really looked that much a like? She couldn't imagine it.

"Why are you here? No offence," She added when she saw him grimace.

"My grandfather use to do this. He died last year." His eyes down casted to the table. "So now I do this in remembrance of him. I also took his place on the tribes elders."

"I'm sorry about your lose. Your grandfather was on the elders? That's kind of cool." Bella admitted.

"You know I've never seen such dark eyes outside of the tribe." Paul said raising an eyebrow. Bella sat in confusion. Paul promised to figure out that mystery later.

"Will I see you again?" Bella asked Paul as they each walked to their cars.

"I'll be around you a lot more Isa." He promised. "Now go home!" He joked starting his car.

As Bella walked to her car she smiled a really authentic smile, and she even laughed a little. The hole that he left didn't cause her any pain while she was talking with Paul. She even opened up to him a little about their family.

"Isa."

"Isa." Paul said as he drove down the road to La Push. For Paul everyone was always saying he had an anger problem. That he was a nut case ready to blow at any second. But around Bella he was calm; he could talk to her about things that he couldn't talk with anyone not even his pack brothers.

Now he needed to find out why she smelled like a werewolf. And he needed to find out why he had the feeling Charlie Swan wasn't Bella's father.

**Ok I put up a poll but vote to see if Charlie should be her father or if someone else should be review me with what you think….I own nothing by the way!**


	3. Mary

**Sorry for the wait. ANd this most likely sucks 'cause I wrote it after the ball dropped maybe around 3 am. So sorry. Well here it is...**

**Don't own**

It had been a few days and Paul and Bella hadn't seen the other. But Bella and Mary were growing closer and closer in the few days that they had met the other. They were always together when Bella made it to the hospital. They walked around the children's' ward talking to others with cancer like Mary.

Bella had been talking to Mary's doctor when they told her that once Mary was cured she would have to leave.

"She can't leave!" Bella yelled shaking horribly. "I won't let you!"

"Bella you need to leave." The doctor said calmly. Bella stared at the girl in the door way and nodded. Still shaking she made her way out the car.

Once she drove a little while Bella pulled off to the side of the road got out and screamed at the top of her lungs.

Then she saw red only red. And exploded. Into a wolf! With paws and everything!

Bella stay there! I'll be right there! Paul yelled running towards Bella. He had seen her join them and he was concerned.

Paul? Is that you? But soon Paul was right next to Bella, also a wolf.

Come on we need to talk to Sam. He could help but think she was beautiful.

Thanks. Bella replied as she followed him. When they got to the small house. Paul ran in and asked Emily to bring some clothes out. A confused Sam and Emily walked outside to see a new wolf sitting on the ground staring at the sky.

"Who's that?" Sam asked, "Why didn't you call me to tell me someone transformed?" Bella walked over to Emily carefully took the clothes out of her hands and turned towards the forest. She knew what to do. She didn't know how she knew but she did. So when Bella walked out of the woods and stared at the group all she said were a few words.

"Explain, now." And they walked into the house to explain to Bella that she had transformed into a werewolf.

"What's the thing…feeling between Paul and me?" She asked carefully. After they explained what was going on.

"Um I think you imprinted on each other." Sam said cautiously.

"Imprinting?" She asked.

"Soul mates. Love at first sight." Paul said next to her. Her eyes grew wide. She stared at him.

"Me and you?" She asked looking at him. He nodded.

"But you said the genes passed down. And none of my family is part of this tribe. Or any tribe."

They shook their heads how were they supposed to tell Bella this. "I think you should ask your mom that yourself. Then you'll know."

Bella growled and nodded before looking at Sam's phone. "Now?" She nodded. Sam handed her the phone and Bella quickly dialed.

"Hello?" Phil's voice asked answering the phone.

"Hi Phil can I talk to my mom please?"

"Sure Bella. Let me get her." Bella could hear Phil yelling for Renee.

"Hi baby!"

"Mom…someone asked if Charlie was not my dad. Tell me is Charlie my dad."

"Who told you?" She asked her voice was light and sad. "Bella honey I never wanted you to find out."

"Who mother!? Who's my father!"

"Billy Black."

"WHAT!? How could you!" Bella yelled. Bella started shaking horribly.

"Calm down Bella." Paul said putting his hand on Bella's arm.

"You were never supposed to find out. Billy and his wife Mary couldn't take care of you. Charlie and I couldn't have children. So we adopted you."

"I hate you! I hate you for keeping this from me!" Bella slammed the phone off and was breathing heavy.

"That means…she's Jacob's sister." Jared said, Bella looked at him.

"Ew I flirted with my brother!" Bella yelled.

"Yeah that's kind of gross. But I think we should have a meeting with Billy." Bella nodded looking down.

Now hours later Paul, Bella, Billy and Sam were all sitting in Billy's living room.

"Is that why you were always protective over me?" Billy nodded, "Did you not want me? Was I not good enough?" She asked tears falling.

"No baby girl. Never." Paul rubbed my back. "When your mother had you we were having money troubles. We couldn't make our mortgage. And we barely had enough for us and the twins. So Renee and Charlie offered to adopt you. It was the hardest thing we had ever had to do. But they promised to keep you close to keep an eye on you. Then Mary had Jacob. We were doing a little better but not much. But we were doing enough that we could take care of them. One day we hoped that you would find out. And we hoped you would accept us for our mistakes."

"Does Jacob know?" He shook his head. Bella took a long calm breath. "I transformed Sam said they thought only males carried the gene."

"You've been around vampires the most out of anyone. You carried for them. And you loved them. That's why I think it held off."

Bella slowly got up and looked at the pictures of the family. None of them with her. "Are there any pictures of me?" She asked turning towards Billy.

"Sam in the attic grab the box with Isabella on it and bring it down here." Sam went and grabbed it and brought it back quickly. Billy pulled out a photo album.

"You are the most like your mother. She too was pale and you have her hair. The others they're more me." He opened the pink book to show a young girl holding a bundle of pink. "This was you when you were born."

They showed another picture this one of Rachel and Rebecca holding a baby Bella. They were smiling at the camera.

"Are you ok?" Paul asked seeing Bella's tears, everyone turned to her that they didn't notice Jacob walking in the door.

"Bella you're hanging out with them now?" Jacob asked shaking a little.

"Jake. It's ok. Calm down." Bella walked over to Jacob putting a hand on Jacob's arm. "I needed you to stay calm and not freak out ok. Sit down and we'll explain this to you."

"What do you mean Bella's my sister!" He now yelled, and then just like Bella he exploded.

"Sam I got this." Bella ushered Jacob outside.

"Bella you don't know how to…" Paul said after her, Bella turned around and glared.

"Paul I've got this." She said as Jacob growled at her. "Bet you never thought you would be here. That those ledges you told me were true." Bella sat on the ground. "Who knew that I would transform into the Cullens worst enemy." Jacob looked up her and stared.

"Do you ever wonder if they hadn't given me up?" She ask him. "Better get you human. Just think happy things." As Jacob sat there soon he was sitting there naked.

"AH! Someone get him some clothes!" Bella yelled covering her eyes. Sam ran out laughed and handed her the clothes. "Put them on!" She yelled covering her eyes.

"Ok Isabella I'm done." Jacob said.

"Sam we're going to go real quick. I'll explain it to him." Sam nodded Bella jumped up and put a hand out to Jacob. She pulled him up and both of them walked into the forest.

"So you're really my sister." Jake announced. Bella nodded staring at him.

"Yeah." She said looking down. Jake walked over to her and hugged her.

"You always said you loved me like a brother. I guess it's always been like this huh?"

The staid walking up and down the beach before Bella and Jake both got bored. So both of them walked back to the house to see all three men sleeping.

Neither one of them said anything as they helped the guys into the bedrooms. Bella kissed Billy's forehead as she covered him up.

"Come on Sam. Paul it's time to go." Bella poked both men in the ribs until the woke up.

They both groaned as Bella helped the walk to their respectable cars.

As Bella was about to run home when she thought about it. "Where am I supposed to go?" She asked herself looking around.

"You can come over to my house." Paul mumbled sleep deprived.

"You don't mind?" She sounded like an idiot.

"I live alone so yeah." She smiled. "Come on climb on my back." Bella giggled as she jumped on.

Paul laughed as he started running. Once he neared his house he started to slow down.

"Home sweet home." Paul said as they both walked in. Soon Paul and Bella sat near the fire as close to not touching as you can get without actually touching.

"Is it weird? Have a girl in the pack I mean?" Bella asked as they both listened to the fire crackle.

"A little. I mean it's defiantly odd. I mean I'm so use to knowing everything, and not to seem like a stalker but think about you and have everyone know. Now if I think about you the whole and you, and your brother will know."

"That is odd." Bella whispered after a minute or so. Paul nodded before he completely turned to Bella. He stared into her dark orbs before bringing his hand to her cheek.

"You're so beautiful Isa." He said running his thumb up and down her cheek.

"Isa…" But Bella cut Paul off with her lips. Unlike Edward's short cold kisses, this one was warm, comforting, electrifying, unbelievable, long, and so completely wonderful.

Bella loved the way that Paul's hands ran throw her hair and then down her back. Tickling her slightly. She also loved her new wolf ability to hold her breath.

Paul felt Bella's hands go under his shirt and run her hands over his chest. She circled her fingers around his shoulders. So Paul flipped her so that he was hovering over her. They broke apart and stared at each other before they went back to kissing.

Ew that's sick! That's my older sister! Jacob yelled in their minds a few months later. Bella was graduated and now living with Paul in his house. Even after many months Jacob still hated his sister making out with one of his best friends. Though he accepted them as a couple it was still his older sister.

Jacob stop that person it. Being your older sister, I can make out with whoever I want, and I choice to be...Mary! What is she doing out here?" Bella quickly transformed, Bella and the pack had been smelling vampires at the hospital so Bella was keeping a close eye on it.

Mary stood outside the hospital with normal clothes on already. She looked around sad as Mary was ushered to the dirty old green car out front.

"Mary!" Bella yelled running towards the little girl. The two girls hugged, after Christmas Paul and Bella tried to come every day to see Mary. Sometimes the rest of the pack, Billy, Sue and Charlie came with them to see the little girl that stole Bella's heart.

"BELLA! Don't let them take me please! Please I don't want to go back to the orphanage!" She yelled attacking herself to Bella. Bella ran her hands though Mary's very thin hair and looked at the lady in front of her.

"I would like to adopt Mary." Bella said head held high and staring directly into the lady's eyes.

"Miss you have to be eighteen." The lady said now trying to get Mary out of Bella's arms.

"I'm eighteen and I want no need to adopt Mary." Bella lifted young Mary up and settled her on Bella's own knee. "Please I love her."


	4. Cullens

**Sorry it's been so long. I've just haven't been able to write lately. Anyway, this chapter most likely sucks really bad but whatever. And last review and check out my poll because if not I'll just delete those stories.**

It had been a long almost one year process of adoption but finally at the end of May it was over.

Mary and I were moving into our own apartment in La Push and Mary kept saying that Paul should move in with us.

"Mary please stop asking me to let Paul move in." I sighed; Mary and I were sitting on the couch in Charlie's house. As I seemed the useless daughter. Well fake-daughter.

"But Bella come on. I mean think about it this way you could split the living cost."

"Honey, Paul and I are boyfriend and girlfriend you don't want to live with us."

"Isabella you better start helping!" Jacob yelled up the stairs. "God you're so annoying!" I laughed at Jacob.

"You feeling ok?" I asked my adopted daughter. She was still weak from all the chemo therapy.

"Yeah I'm fine." Mary said hugging herself to my warm body.

"Even Billy's helping and all you're doing is sitting there." Sam said as he passed me. I stuck my tongue out at him. But then I smelled it. The fickle vampire smell.

"Sam take Mary to Billy. Jacob! Paul come along! Quickly!" Sam quickly took Mary out of my arms. I ran outside and quickly phased into my wolf form.

Come on! I yelled as I was running. I could feel Jacob and Sam behind me. I followed the scent. But stopped as I saw the three vampires in front of me.

Paul was growling next to me as was Jacob. I just stared at the three people well vampires.

"What are you doing here dogs?" Alice hissed, I flinched slightly at my ex-best friend's tone. "What are you scared pup?"

"He's feeling scared, he's in intense pain." Jasper said. And at that I growled.

I'm a girl! I yelled outraged. Paul and Jacob slightly snickered. Shut up Jacob William!

"I'm not afraid of a wolf." Emmett said staring at the three of us. "I say we fight."

No! Don't do it! I yelled at the two boys.

Who's going to form? Paul asked still growling.

Oh I say I scare them? Jake give me your shirt. Jacob bent down to his leg and bit it off. Handing it to me.

I ran into the woods formed and walked back out human. "BELLA!" The three vampires yelled shocked.

"What are you doing back here?" I asked growling.

"Your future disappeared." Alice whispered.

"And why do you care? You left!" I yelled putting my hand on Paul's head to try and stop the shaking.

"Bella." Another voice said, I turned and my breath was knocked out of me.

My hand tightened around Paul's fur. Paul whimpered slightly shocked at how hard I was holding him. I muttered a simple sorry before turning to the bronzed hair leech in front of me.

"Why are you hanging out with those dogs?" Jasper asked with a sneer. Paul went to lunge at Jasper but my hand tightened on him.

"Don't do it Paul. It's not worth it. Please love think of Mary, we don't need a war."

"You moved on?" Edward asked with a slight sneer on his face, "With a morgel no less!"

"Want to see a morgel?!" I yelled stripping Jake's shirt off and morphing in front of Alice.

I bared my teeth in front of her face. She was scared out of her wits. If she could cry she would be.

I was paying so much attention to Alice that I didn't notice Jasper tackle me. His teeth next to my neck.

Oh you want to play Jazzy-boy? I asked with a slight laugh. I kicked him off of me, Jasper lying on the ground. He jumped up and was about to attack me when I attacked him. I pounced and I could hear his ribs cracking under my jump.

Jasper didn't even seem to notice as he grabbed my leg and flipped me over. I wanted to whimper out in pain but couldn't. I could tell that it was severely broken.

"Not as great as you thought?!" Jasper's tone was full of anger and hate.

Bella! I'm going to kill him! Paul yelled. I slowly stood up and limped over to Jasper. I stared at his gold eyes before bowing. I sign of peace. A white flag if you please.

Jasper raised his hand and put it over my head a sign of approval and forgiveness. I leaned my head up and licked his hand.

Bella we need to get you home. Hopefully Billy will know what to do. I finally yelped in pain. It hurt so badly. So damn bad. I could barely move. Paul quickly transformed grabbing Jake's shirt.

Paul picked me up and quickly started running. I could hear my brother behind us.

"Billy!" Paul yelled as I cried out again.

"Bella!" Mary yelled jumping up off the couch. Mary of course knew about us because I couldn't let her live with me if I was always leaving her with someone else.

"Billy I think we need to rebreak her leg!" Jacob yelled as my leg started to heal again.

"Bella you have to try to phase back." Sam said holding Mary. He was begging me.

I can't. I whimpered in my mind. I knew that no one was in their wolf forms.

"Call the leach. They're the only one that can help her." Paul sighed running a hand through his brown hair.

"Which one do we need?" Jared asked.

"Jared phase and ask her the number and who to ask for." Sam ordered. Jared walked out and once he was in wolf form.

Carlisle…he's the doctor. Just hurry it hurts. I gave him the number quickly hoping that the pain would stop soon.

Billy took me from Paul's arms and held me. "Oh my baby girl." He kissed my forehead. I stared at him digging my head into his chest.

"He's almost here Bells. You won't feel anything soon." Jacob promised. Mary had been taken out of the room because she was crying so hard.

Carlisle and Esme ran in the house Embry next to them.

"We need to get her to a bed." I passed out not much later.

I woke to Paul staring at me. He was holding my hand and his face was hard and set.

"Bella." He said, I leaned over him and kissed his lips. He seemed too relaxed as I did that.

"How's everyone else?" My voice was hoarse and I cleared my throat to calm in a little.

"Are you ok?" Paul ignored my question asking his own.

"Yeah." I leaned up again bringing my pale white hand towards his dark brown hair pulling him towards me. I attacked his lips with my own and soon Paul was over me his hands on my hips.

"I don't want to hurt you." Paul said between kisses. I kissed him harder.

"Shh." I said before flipping Paul over. My leg completely healed. I tore Paul shirt off and was kissing his chest and neck.

I rubbed my hands over his dark chest kissing everyplace I could get.

"We're all alone." Paul said with a kiss. "Emily has Mary. Billy and Jake are with Dr. Fang."

Ah! This is nice. I thought as I started kissing Paul.

Paul and I were walking towards Sam and Emily's house. I could hear Mary crying asking why I wasn't awake yet.

We walked into the house to see the whole pack trying to comfort Mary.

I nodded for them to separate and I took Mary into my arms hugging her tight.

"Bella?" She asked in a staranded voice. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"Hey baby girl." I picked her up and carried her over to Paul. I sat on his lap with Mary in mine.

"How…are you walking?" She asked still crying.

"Werewolves heal quickly. Don't worry." I kissed her forehead trying to calm her crying down a little.

"Oh that God your ok!" Jacob ran over to me hugging me for dear life.

"Um…Jacob can you let go of me?" I had moved Mary so she wasn't being suffocated.

"Sorry." Jacob said letting me go. I sighed, getting up and moving towards Billy. I hugged him before sitting down again.

I sighed before looking at my brother. My real brother that is. He was staring out the window running a hand throw his hair.

"Paul take Mary and Billy outside please. Take them out to dinner on me." I handed him some money.

"Bella?" Mary asked looking up at me from my lap.

"Go with Grandpa Billy." I put her on Billy's lap kissing the top of her head.

"Jacob come with me." I put my hand out to him and Jacob carefully took it standing up.

I pulled Jacob towards the cliff at First Beach. We both walked towards the top of the cliff and I looked down at the semi calm water.

"You promised me that we would jump. We jump together. Ready?"

Jacob stared down at the water then back up to me. He stared for another minute before nodding.

"Jacob…wait!" We were at the ledge of the cliff and before we plunged to the water I needed to say this to him.

"I know that for awhile there you had feelings for me and now we both know that was messed up. But you were always telling me you loved me. You were and always will be my best friend, and my brother. No matter how many Edward's or Paul's there are in my life you'll always be a constant. So no matter what I love you little brother." I hugged him before Jacob smiled down at me.

"I love you too big sis." And with that we jumped into the wavy water.


	5. Right here right now

**Ok I just realized that in chapter 3 I said that Paul lived alone, but then in chapter 4 Mary was asking Bella for Paul to move in with them. Well that makes no sense so we're going with that Paul lives with his mom but Mary is trying to get Paul to move in with them. **

**On ward! I own nothing**

Mary wouldn't leave my side and really it was quite cute. I was curled up on Paul's side while Mary lay with her head in my lap. I was rubbing her stomach something that seemed to calm her a lot.

"You've had a ruff day today haven't you baby girl?" I asked Mary as Paul ran a hand through my hair. Mary nodded slightly and I smiled down at her.

"Can we watch High School Musical? **(Ok I know not everyone loves the movies, but I just babysat a couple of little girls and remembered why I liked them in the first place)**" Paul gently groaned but got up and put in the newest HSM.

Mary and I were making fouls of ourselves as we danced around; she had more energy that she had in awhile.

Hmm yea  
Hey Yea

Can You imagine?  
What would happen?  
If we could have any dream  
Id wish this moment  
Was ours to own it  
And that it would never leave  
Then I would thank that star  
That made our wish come true  
(come true) oh yeah  
Cause he knows that  
Where you are is where  
I should be too

Chorus:

Right here, Right now  
I'm looking at you and  
My Heart love the view  
Cause you mean everything

Right Here, I'll promise you Somehow that tomorrow  
Can wait for some other  
Day to be (to be)

If this was forever,  
What could be better?  
We already proved it was  
But in 2,123 hours  
Blend in the universe  
Gonna make everything  
In our whole world change  
(it's our change, yeah)  
And you know that  
Where we are will,  
never be the same oh no

I held Mary as I picked her up and started dancing with her on my hip. Besides the boyfriend/girlfriend meaning it was a really good song. I had to admit.

"Bella don't leave me." Mary whispered hiding her face in my shoulder. Paul came up behind me and wrapped an arm around my waist and swayed to the music.

Chorus:

Right here, Right now  
I'm looking at you and  
My Heart love the view  
Cause you mean everything

Right Here, I'll promise you Somehow that tomorrow  
Can wait for some other  
Day to be (to be)

Oh we know it's coming  
And it's coming fast  
(As long as theres)  
(You and me)(Oh yeah)  
So lets make the our  
Second last, make it last!

Right here, Right now  
Im looking at you and  
My Heart love the view  
Cause you mean everything

Right Here, I'll promise you Somehow that tomorrow  
Can wait for some other  
Day to be (to be)  
But right now there's  
You and Me(you and me)

Ohh you and me

"Don't worry baby I'm not going anywhere not tonight not ever because," I paused and Mary lifted her head and looked at me "_But right here right now, there's you and me_" I whispered the last line of the song.

Mary put her head back down on my shoulder and Paul and I went back to the couch. I laid my head down on Paul's lap—just as Mary had been before—and kept Mary on my chest.

It was late when I got a call from Jasper asking if he could meet up with me. No one else would be there. Just the two of us. I handed Mary over to Paul since I had refused to let my girl go, and walked out of the house. I made sure to have an extra shirt with me just in case.

I met up with Jasper down by this little creak, pretty close to the La Push border. Jasper was already there waiting for me. When he looked up at me I could feel his sadness.

"Jasp--." Jasper cut me off though. I held my mouth close as I took a seat next to him. Jasper hadn't said anything just lifted his hand slightly letting me know not to say anything.

"Please Bella, I've caused you so much pain." Jasper whispered a moment later. If I hadn't been listening as hard as I was I would have suspected it was the wind.

"No Jasper. That day on my birthday is forever ago. Live and forget. I never blamed you in the first place." I said laying down in the slightly moist grass.

I looked up at the stars. "But yesterday…" I turned my head to see Jasper in the same position. His hands behind his head staring up at the sky.

"Yesterday was my fault. I shouldn't have gotten in Alice face like that. I knew well enough that you would react like that. It was a stupid mistake, and I've learned my lesson." I laughed looking back at the sky. "So me and you Jasper are good. No hard feelings as long as you aren't still mad about what I did."

"No," Jasper answered ammiditly. I smiled up at the sky. And from Jasper's tone he was smiling too.

"Jasper even when we didn't hang out like I did with Alice, Edward, and Emmett you were still my brother."

"Did I ever tell you about my sister?" I shook my head and looked back at Jasper. "Before the war I had two sisters and one brother. Isabella was the oldest then Marybeth and my brother the youngest of all us Tom. Isabella took care of us; when ever we got sick it was Isabella that took care of us. And we'll she was smart and happy and only wanted the best for everyone. She reminds me of you. Same name too. That's part of the reason why I was so, hesitant of you at the beginning."

"You don't think?" I turned to look at the young Southern. We stared at each other before looking up. This was too weird.

**Ok I'm almost done with the six chapter and here is the scale to which I'll post the next chapter:**

**1-5 reviews next Friday**

**6-10 reviews next Tuesday**

**11-20 reviews this Sunday**

**21-30 reviews(which would be awesome!)-either tomorrow or Thursday**


	6. Momma

**I'm sorry I know I was supposed to have this up like two weeks ago. But I got strep than I had a lot of homework to make up. And then now I have all this stuff going on because my Marching Band is going to Disney for Spring Break! Yeah Fear the Trumpets baby. Ok anyways. I made it longer. I think it's the longest chapter every in this story. I hope you like it. **

**Review, Greeneyes**

This was so freaky, I mean first I find out that Billy Black is my father, then I find out that Jacob Black is my brother—well I found that out when I found Billy was my father--. I found out that I was a werewolf. Adopted a cancer survivor. And moved into my own apartment.

Then when my ex-boyfriends family shows back up, and I find out I might be related to my ex-boyfriend's brother.

So now Jasper and I were at the Cullen house looking up everything. Mary was on the floor coloring, something that girl loved to do.

"Well it says here that Isabella married a man named Daniel Jackson. And had a son named Jasper." We stared at the screen for a second before Jasper tipped quickly.

My phone rang in my pocket; I pulled it out and stared at the ID. "Hey Dad." I said staring at Mary still on the ground.

"What are you doing?" My father asked I could hear the other boys in the background.

"Nothing Dad." I said as Mary walked over to me trying to get the phone out of my hand. "Hey Mary wants to talk to you."

"Hi Grandpa!" Mary said happily into the phone. I picked her up still staring at the screen. Jasper pointed and there was our whole family tree. Starting with Franklin Whitlock and Bethany Whitlock. Going to their three children Jasper, Isabella and Maribel. Then it went throw until hitting my mother marrying William Black.

"Wow…" We both said staring at the screen. Mary handed me the phone back and I nodded.

I picked up the phone and slide it into my pocket. Jasper and I both stared at the computer screen.

"We're related." I said shocked, after a few minutes. "You're like my billion great uncle." I said staring at him in shock. Jasper laughed and nodded. Alice, Esme, Carlisle and Emmett walked into the room as Jasper and I fell into a laugh attack.

"What's going on in here?" Carlisle asked raising an eyebrow.

"Look…" Jasper chocked out pointing to the screen. The four vampires stared at the screen before their eyes grew wide.

"You're…related?" Alice asked looking at us. We nodded as Mary stared up at me.

I took a deep breath and picked Mary up. "Mary we need to get home. It's close to your bed time. And we still need to see your crazy uncle."

"Quil?" Quil the newest fazed and Jacob's best friend. Mary looked excited.

"No Sam and Jacob. They said it was something important." Mary looks sad but nodded.

I picked her up and kissed Jasper's cold cheek, "Bye Uncle!" I yelled before I ran out.

"Bella?" Mary asked from my arms. "Can I ride on your back with you transformed?" I stared at her in shock.

"Do you promise to hold on tight?" She nodded so as I stared at her I had to give her what she wanted. I set her down and Mary looked away as I transformed. I tied my pants and shirt to my leg and made sure my phone was safe before Mary climbed on my back. I made sure she had a good hold on my fur before taking off.

We made it to Sam and Emily's house quickly. I walked into the house and Jacob grabbed Mary off my back.

I went towards the woods and transformed back to human before walking in to the house.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked as I grabbed a muffin on the counter. I took a bite out of muffin while staring at Jacob.

"You know how granddad was an elder?" I nodded, "Which makes us…the I guess you could say we are made to be the leaders. But since Sam phased before us he had to be alpha. He was forced to be. And normally I would be now. That I would take Sam's place but you transformed before I did. You are the rightful leader." I stared in shock. "And now Sam is having trouble control the pack. The sprits know that you are the rightful leader. Sam is having trouble when giving orders but the other day you when we smelled the vampires, we couldn't break the rules. None of us could."

"So you're saying that I'm…me Bella Sw-Black am the leader of the pack?" Both boys nodded. "My God my life is screwed up."

"We have to do the ritual (I know this isn't what happened in BD but I'm changing it because Sam's giving his leadership feelingly.) Billy with do everything and then you'll be alpha." Sam said looking down. "Jacob will be 2nd in command and everyone except you will also have to follow his orders unless they are overriding yours." I nodded yet again.

"Sam…what if I don't want the power?" I asked, I could see the pain in Sam's eyes. We all knew too well what happened with Leah and Emily. "What if I wanted you to be alpha?"

"The packs already changed Isabella. You have no choice over the matter."

I carried Mary into her room and gently placed her on the bed. I tucked the sheets around her and kissed her forehead. As I walked into the living room I caught sight of Paul sitting on my couch. I shook my head as I walked over to him and tucked my head into his chest.

"Does this mean I can boss you around?" I asked looking up at him, hoping to have Paul crake a smile. And my wish was granted as Paul kissed my lips softly.

"Whatever you want Isa. Whatever you want." I smiled as I pushed Paul down and straddled his legs. I ran my hands through his now short cut hair. Which he had gotten cut that day.

"Maybe…Quil…can watch Mary…tonight." I smiled evilly at him before running towards the phone. I quickly called Quil and asked if he could come over and watch Mary. After a little alpha tone Quil agreed and was at the apartment soon.

I packed myself a bag and kissed Mary again before Paul and I walked out hand and hand.

Paul drove towards a slightly bigger town close to Forks but wasn't a long drive. The two of us got out and got ourselves a room. As soon as Paul and I walked in we both landed on the bed. Kissing each other seriously. The tension between us was so great that just this heavy make out felt heavenly. In the year we had been together we hadn't done anything besides making out. But now we were. It felt so good to be with him. To have him inside of me was this feeling that if I broke contact with him I might just…combust. Paul and I together felt not as if we were two souls but as one.

Our first time together was just as I pictured it. Paul being the sweetheart he was being completely gentle but rough furious at the same time.

After that night Paul and I stayed in bed, I told Paul about how I was related to Jasper and how I loved my life. I told him my worries about being alpha and he told me about how he trusted me like no other.

Mary attacked me once I entered our door. She looked to be crying and kept talking—well babbling—more like it.

"Baby what's the matter?" I asked her patting her back.

"Mommy…" She cried, and my heart clenched. I held her close to me as I let her cry.

"Quil what happened?" Paul asked facing our pack brother. When he didn't answer I lifted Mary into Paul's arms. I turned to him and glared and growled at him.

"What happened Quil?" I asked growling harder and deeper. My voice didn't sound so much like myself anymore, it sound as this monsters but at the moment my daughter was crying and I didn't care about anything else.

"She had a nightmare. She thought you left here." Quil growled back.

"He said mean things….about you." I heard Mary say. I growled and was getting ready to pounce him when Mary let another chocked, "Mommy." I ran over to her and took her into my arms.

"Quil I'm going to have to have to make you leave." I said with clenched teeth. "We'll talk about your behavior to the alpha's daughter in a minute, when I don't have her in my arms. But don't be surprised if you don't go on any hunts or portals."

Quil growled but I pointed to the doorway before taking Mary into my room and into my bed.

"Never Mary, never think that I will leave you. I love you and you are my daughter if not from blood than from love. Because sweetie you are one of the best things in my life." I rubbed her back and when Paul walked in. He sat me in between his legs and I leaned against his chest.

"What am I supposed to do about Quil?" I asked him quietly as Mary fell asleep.

"I don't know Isa we'll figure it out." Paul leaned down and kissed my neck.

I turned to look at Paul and smiled as his caring rubbed up and down my arms.

"I have to get home my mom's worried with what is going on with us." Paul said trying to move away from me.

"Paul…" He turned and looked at me. "Will you move in with us?"

"YES!" This time it wasn't only Paul it was also Mary who seemed to have waken up in the mean time.

"You're ok with this?" Paul asked looking at Mary over my shoulder. She nodded smiled hugely hugging both Paul and I.

"Bella…" I looked down at the girl. My daughter who looked so much like me it was surprising. Her long chocolate hair, which was still very thin, her chocolate eyes almost a carbon copy of mine and the way she acted. Old for her age smarter beyond her years. "Can I call you Mom?" The question through me off guard. Though she had called me Mommy earlier. I thought at that moment it was from her fear. I of course thought of her as my daughter. I had since I first met her but now this. This made me so happy.

"Of course baby. I love you so much." I hugged her tighter and kissed her forehead.

"Paul…" I felt Paul move his head so that he was looking at Mary. "Can I call you Daddy?" Paul seemed to beam right there and hug me tighter. And had my skin and body been almost imperishable I think he would have broken all my ribs.

"I still need to get ho—to my mom's house. I'll start packing and I'll be back later tonight." I nodded smiling as I kissed him gently. I picked Mary up and carried her over to the kitchen.

"I think we're going to pay a visit to Grandpa." I helped Mary change and soon I was recurring her towards my car.

"Bella what do I owe this pleasure?" We all knew my father didn't have to be in a wheelchair but the people of Forks would realize that no one on the rez ever was hurt.

"Well Paul and I got back today to see Mary crying…and well I need you to watch Mary while Jacob and I go beat some sense into him." Dad's eyes grew wide as he nodded. He took Mary from my arms and nodded towards Jacob's door. I nodded and walked towards Jacob's room.

Jacob lay sleeping on his bed, now laughing at how he slept I was surprised that when I was human I never noticed that Jacob just as I did. Arms flaying every which way. Legs turned in an acward position.

I leaned over where his head was before screaming, "WAKE UP!" Jacob jumped and fell to the floor. He landed with an 'oomph.'

"What the hell was that for?" Jacob yelled standing up next to me.

"We need to go to Quil's house." I said before walking out. "Bye sweetie." I said kissing Mary's forehead and then Dad's cheek, "Bye Dad."

I transformed and noted that not only was Jake fazed but so were Embry, Sam, and Quil. I growled at Quil as I caught they were patrolling.

"Quil I told you, you aren't patrolling." I growled.

"You can't tell me what to do." Quil growled back.

I started running. I ran as quickly as I could before I notice that Quil was outside the Cullens' house watching them.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled at Quil as I saw him inching towards the house. "Jacob stop him!" I yelled before I saw that the house was on fire. I roared as I ran into the house and saw that Jasper, Alice and Edward were stuck in the house. The door was block. I ran quickly and bit into the lock that was keeping them inside.

I stepped back and ran into the door. The door broke under me and I ran towards Jasper. I noticed that he was really black charred. Alice was passed out of the floor in pain. I grabbed Alice's shirt and quickly carried her outside and dropped her to the ground before grabbing Jasper. I set him down next to Alice. Now to find Edward.

I looked in the living room and couldn't find him so I quickly tried to smell him but couldn't. Then I found him. Completely charred, ashes almost. NO! I screamed a grabbed him, but the door was covered with fire. The window. I held him and jumped out the window. I was sobbing now as I placed Edward on the ground. I phased and didn't care that I was naked.

"Edward." Edward opened his eyes a little. His gold eyes stared at me and it seemed as if he was crying too.

"Don't—cry." Edward chocked out. I sobbed more brushing some of his bronze hair out of his face. I saw that he was about to go but didn't want to.

"It's ok Edward….go." I kissed his forehead and Edward closed his eyes and he was gone.

"Bella…" I looked up at Sam and saw he lifted me up and put a shirt on me.

"I'm so sorry." I said as I sobbed into his chest. Though his chest would feel burning to anyone else it felt normal to me.

"Alice—"I asked him. He nodded and I saw that Jasper was holding her. Carlisle was fixing her up and she looked pretty bad but she was going to make.

"Go." HE told me pushing me lightly. I walked over to Jasper and sat down on the wet grass took his one hand.

"What's going to happen?" I asked Carlisle. He turned to look at me before looking at his first son. I started to sob again. I looked over my shoulder and saw Jacob and Embry carrying a struggling Quil.

I growled before I looked back at Jasper and Carlisle. "Jacob get the rest of the pack. I've made my mind." Jacob nodded while Sam took his place. I hissed as I saw Alice crying.

"Dad's on his way too…" I nodded as Jacob took a spot next to me. I leaned into him and he wrapped an arm around me. And instead of the pack normally making fun of me for being a girl and being weak, Jacob let me. He let me sob and cry and just be…well a girl.

"If you hadn't changed, none of this would have happened!" Quil yelled. Jacob, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, Sam and Embry all growled.

"Stop." I said causing everyone to stop. I whipped my tears and walking towards Alice. I sat down on the other side of her and brushed her charred black hair. "If you get better soon I'll let you take me shopping." Alice's eyes got happy and nodded.

"MOMMY!" My head picked up to see Mary in Dad's wheelchair.

"You brought her with you?" I asked as I took her in my arms. Paul ran into the yard with Jared behind him. He ran towards me and checked for any injuries and growled when he saw that my arm was slightly burned.

"It's nothing Paul." I said patting his silver fur. He nodded before grabbing a shirt that Emmett handed him. When had he shown up? I thought confused.

Paul ran off and quickly came back and I could feel my burn healing already.

"Paul it's nothing, I'm fine really don't worry so much." I kissed his cheek before facing Esme. "Esme can you take you take Mary out to eat please? She doesn't need to see this." Esme nodded taking my daughter from my arms.

She ran off at human speed getting in the car and drove off. The pack flanked behind me as I approached Quil.

"Disrespecting the pack is ammidete death. And your death won't come quick enough in my eyes. You've shown signs that we are the monsters that everyone makes us out of be." I stared into Quil's darks eyes and sighed. "And usually it's the alpha's choice to what we do with you. But I cannot do that. This is a family not just me." I turned to the back behind me. "Yes to killing Quil….no for not."

"Yes." Jared said.

"Yes." Paul said.

"Yes." Sam said.

I faced the last to members. This would be the hardest choice they would ever have to make.

Embry sighed and turned to Quil, "I'm sorry…yes." I nodded to Embry smiling a sad smile at him.

Jake thought for another moment before turning towards the woods. "Yes." He whispered. My little brother looked about to cry.

The most known way to kill a werewolf is to rip their lips off then freeze them. The opposite of vampires. After you freeze them you get them on fire as if they were the enemy. But the quickest was vampire venom to the heart.

I turned toward Carlisle. "Can you put some venom in a syringe?" Carlisle raised an eye brow before looking towards the still burning house.

"Everything I had was in the house." Shit. I might not like Quil but I didn't want him in that much pain.

I thought for a moment before I went to Jasper. I put my hand out and he took it jumping up.

"I need you to bite Quil on his main artery." Jasper nodded before sinking his teeth into his neck. Jasper pulled back spitting blood everywhere.

"Wolf blood…ew!" I smiled sadly as Quil's body went weak. Paul came over and hugged me as I looked away from the horrible scene.

"Call the fire department." I whispered. The house was already burnt to the ground. NO one would be able to find survivors in that. "Can I make a suggestion…for Edward's…burial?" I asked softly. Carlisle nodded. "Bury him at the meadow…or the baseball field. His two favorite places."

Carlisle nodded slightly. I looked towards Quil and shook my head to get him out of my mind.

"Where are we going to go?" Alice asked after a little bit. I could hear the sirens.

"Pretend to be crying." I walked over to Alice and hugged and let everything out. I started to sob and she started to dry sob with me yelling out her brother's name.

Jacob and Paul sat next to me and held me. The ambulance pulled and fire truck pulled. Carlisle and Billy were next to each other. Sam, Embry, Jared and Jasper had taken Quil and Edward's bodies away. Saying that we were going to fake Quil's death with a car accident.

"Oh my God." Charlie said getting out of his car. I sobbed harder. And Alice held me tighter.

"Don't leave me!" I sobbed. "EDWARD!" I screamed. "Damn you!" I let everything go and I could feel Paul tighten his grip on me. And then before anything else happened I pulled away from Alice. Jasper was back and acted shocked at all the people and ran over to Alice.

"Are you ok baby? Where's Edward?" I sobbed screaming out. I took off towards the house pretending that Edward still in there. Carlisle grabbed me before I could get any father.

"NO! Edward!" I yelled as the house exploded. Everyone landed on the ground covering themselves up. Carlisle covering me and Sam who was also back covering Dad.

We all looked up to see the ground on fire. The fire trucks started quickly as I sobbed harder. Carlisle held me to his chest.

"Get Bella out here." Charlie said to Billy. They still had so anger towards each other. Charlie was angry that I knew about Billy and that I called him dad.

"I know I'm her father." I sighed before Paul walked over and picked me up. He made it look easy but carefully carried me over to where Jasper's motorcycle was.

"Oh we're defiantly related." I said with a sad smile. Jasper got on and Paul put me behind him. He kissed my forehead before letting Jasper drive.

Jasper drove around for a bit until we caught Mary and Esme's sent. We both hopped off the bike and walked towards the dinner.

"MOMA!" Mary yelled running over to me. I ran and spun her around, happy for the distraction.

"How are you dear?" Esme asked directing us towards their table. Jasper was still trying to send calming rays towards me.

I held Mary in my lap as she ate and leaned my head against Jasper shoulder.

"I'm going to try to convince the pack to let you stay on the land until you can buy a new house." I whispered.

"Bella…" Esme said in a tone that made my head snap towards hers. "We can't stay here. This place has too many memories for us. Soon the family and I will be moving back to Alaska." I moved my hands from Mary's waist to Jasper's. Holding him as tight as I could.

"No." I hissed. Jasper too tightened his grip on me. I just got him back. I'm not letting him go.

"Esme I'm not leaving. And Alice and Emmett won't leave Bella either." Jasper said. Mary looked back at me I brushed a tear away from my eye.

"Don't cry Momma." She turned herself around and buried her face in my chest.

"I'm not letting you leave Esme. I may have survived before but I don't know if I'll be able to let you all go again." I whispered holding Jasper and Mary as close as I could.

"Bella…" I shook my head.

"Come on Mare. We're gonna go now." I pulled Mary up. "Say thank you to Mrs. Cullen for lunch."

"Thank you." I nodded before I started running.

Once back at the apartment I put Mary down for her nap and started making dinner.

Paul walked in a while later. And plopped down on the couch and I smiled sadly at him.

"Your dad wants to know if it's ok to bury Quil in the cemetery." I looked at Paul shocked.

"Of course. He may have disrespected me and the pack but he's still one of us." The pain of Quil and Edward would always be in my heart.

**AW! I killed Edward! And Quil. Sorry for making Quil evil but I felt it was needed for the story. Now please review, last chapters was amazing now lets top it. **


	7. Please read

Ok so it's been forever since I updated and I want to but I have no idea what to do anymore. So please review and help me write more to this story 'cause I would love to finish it and make you all happy.

Greeneyes


End file.
